The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The skin is an organ which provides a physiological barrier between a person and the environment by preventing entrance of foreign substances including biological, chemical, and physical assaults, as well as exit of excessive amount of water. The stratum corneum, which is the outermost layer of the skin, has corneocytes embedded in a structurally organized lipid matrix primarily composed of ceramides, cholesterol, and fatty acids. However, if depletion of ceramide, cholesterol or free fatty acids occurs, the lipid bilayers may become disorganized and lead to abnormal function of the skin barrier.
Dermatitis/Dermatoses is/are superficial inflammation of the skin characterized by one or more of erythema (redness), pruritus (itchiness), excoriation (scratches, scabs), papulation (bumpiness), edema (swelling), and oozing. Different causes of dermatoses can range from allergic reactions to external substances, as in contact dermatitis, to internal causes as in atopic dermatitis. Traditionally, treatment of such dermatoses generally involves prescription strength corticosteroids, which have well-known detrimental side effects such as thinning of the skin, stretch marks, skin coloration, and reduced immune defense resulting in a secondary bacterial infection. Further, prolonged use of corticosteroids is not recommended, especially among children and pregnant women, as systemic side effects may occur.
Individuals with dermatoses generally have an impaired stratum corneum, leading to skin barrier dysfunction. An impaired skin barrier associated with dermatitis has a heightened susceptibility to penetration of external irritants and allergens, and an increased propensity for skin irritation and inflammation.
There remains a need for topical compositions that can treat skin dermatoses and/or reduce symptoms associated with skin dermatoses, in particular atopic dermatitis and/or allergic contact dermatitis.